


Connington

by SlowHoe



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Aegon Lives, Alternate Universe - Rhaegar Won, Elia Martell Lives, Evil Rhaegar, Female Jon Snow, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon Snow raised East, Jon snow a sellsword, Multi, Rhaegar Lives, Rhaella Targaryen Lives, Rhaenys Targaryen Lives, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14983403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlowHoe/pseuds/SlowHoe
Summary: Rhaegar stole something precious and threw it away. Jon Connington got a family





	1. Chapter 1

“Papa! Look a phin!” 

Jon Connington never thought his life would turn to this. Once upon a time he was a Lord who was loyal to a silver haired prince, he fought for his prince and he loved his company, but then his ‘beloved’ prince started a war for his prophecy. Jon was exiled from Westeros and he was headed to join the Golden Company when the ship he was in came in contact with a large wooden box outside of Dorne, more like a coffin. 

That coffin had happened to hold the infamous Lyanna Stark, thin with hunger and with a pregnant stomach. Against himself he nursed the girl back to health and miraculously the babe survived. 

To his shock the one to put her there was his Silver Prince. But he had seen the signs, Rhaegar was always TOO into his books, always in his study. His obsession begin with impregnating his dornish wife, the first child a girl, Rhaenys, looking nothing like Rhaegar, except in eyes. Then after Elia Martell struggled to bear another child until finally the boy, Aegon was born, a spitting image of his father with tanner skin due to his mother’s coloring. Rhaegar had been so happy that day, two head of the dragon were born and only add another one on the way. 

Unfortunately after their last child’s intense birth, the princess was told another pregnancy could kill her. There would be no third head, at least from Elia. 

Jon remembers Harrenhal, the many colors, the knights, the ladies, and the banners of many houses. It would also be the place where Rhaegar would convince some lords to overthrow his mad father. 

It was also the location where Rhaegar would find another for his third, and that woman, or in that instance child, was Lyanna Stark. The beloved daughter of the North, of the First Men and generation of Winter Kings. The girl was only four and ten when Rhaegar approached her, humiliating his wife with a crown of winter roses. She established her desires to wait to marry her betrothed, Robert Baratheon, for she wished to join the company of Roses and be a warrior before she had to give that life up for marriage. Rhaegar said the right words and made promises the Stark didn't know he wouldn't keep. The girl fell and became a pawn in the silver prince’s hands.

Jon could not blame her a young girl of just four and ten who longed to be free and Rhaegar could smooth talk anyone to do his bidding. 

It wasn't until a few moons that Rhaegar stole her from the Riverlands, none leaving a note. 

This had resulted in Lyanna Stark’s father and brother being strangled and burnt alive. Lyanna, who was on a ship to what she thought was going to take her to the company, said when she heard the news she wanted to turn around and be with her family but Rhaegar and his prince guards would not let her. The prince tried to discourage her, then tried to seduce her, which did not work. She fought him and that moment Rhaegar became a monster, ripping her maidenhead from her, none of the “most noblest” did a thing, it was just like Rhaella and Aerys all over again. 

Unfortunately things went downhill for Lyanna Stark, she became pregnant yes, but when Rhaegar found out Elia hid her pregnancy he threw Lyanna away. 

Whent, Hightower, and Dayne left to protect the dornish princess and her children, and Rhaegar with the help of some paid men close by sent a pregnant Lyanna to the open seas in a wooden coffin. By her gods she survived and so did her babe, and though she hates what Rhaegar caused her, she couldn't hate the child. 

A couple of moons later Lyanna gave birth on a bed in Braavos, clinging to Jon, cursing Rhaegar to hell, and he agreed with her. Only a kind nursemaid for assistance. The birth was long and hard, Lyanna was loosing so much blood. Finally a soft cry was heard and a small girl was placed in Lyanna’s arms. Jon had never seen anyone so beautiful and Lyanna agreed with a happy cry herself. Lyanna cried tears of joy, the babe was all northern, from her dark curly hair to her grey eyes. 

But the happiness did not last, Lyanna knew she was dying, blood soaked her sheets. She looked at her daughter with tears in her eyes and said. 

“Joanna, my little Joanna.” 

Then with shaking arms, she handed the babe to Jon. 

“Please Jon, don't let Rhaegar get her, he'll either use her or kill her, just like me. Promise me Jon, promise me!” 

Jon didn't know what to do, he just remembered nodding his head, tears stinging his eyes. 

“I promise.” 

With those words, Lyanna closed her eyes with a smile on her lips. 

Weeks later word traveled, the war was over, Rhaegar had won. Killing Baratheon and the northerners were forced back North. Out of the “goodness” of his heart, Rhaegar stated Eddard Stark can keep the North, but a wrong move a the North will go to his children, the same threat was given to both Jon Arryn and Stannis Baratheon. 

Speaking of children, Elia Martell delivered a child, a boy. Later the damage Baratheon had caused was examined, Baratheon broke the Silver Prince’s prick with his hammer. Jon almost laughed himself to death. 

No Visenya for Rhaegar and his damned prophecy. Well there was a Visenya..

No. Not Visenya, Joanna Connington. 

His daughter. 

“Papa! Do you see the phin?” 

Snapped from his memories, the red haired man looked towards his daughter, who was now eight name days old. Everyday she looked more like Lyanna, though there was also Rhaella in her. 

“Why yes my little moonwolf, was there a pod?” 

“No Papa, just one. I think its lost.” 

“Don't worry love, it'll find its way.” 

His little Joanna was his world now, at first Jon didn't know what to do with a babe, could he raise her or take her to the North? Well over time Jon grew attach to the babe.

On Joanna’s third name day, Jon and her were in a market when Joanna’s small hand slipped his grasped. He panicked thinking a slaver stole his beautiful child. When he came upon a man with a long face and dark brown eyes speaking to his daughter, he had grabbed for his sword. Suddenly his daughter spotted him and ran to him. The man ended up being Rodrik Whitestark, a sellsword for the company of Roses. 

That is how he met the Company of Roses, many men and women wondering why him, an Andal, has a northern child. Jon told the story of Lyanna and the North. Of course many of the sellswords were furious, many of the men and women took to Joanna, despite her Targaryen blood. Later Jon and Joanna were offered work and sanctuary. 

Grabbing his daughter and putting her on his shoulders, he walked towards their bunker. 

“Now my little moonwolf are you excited for your lesson with Rodrik?” 

His daughter’s face brightened at the reminder.

“Yes Papa! I can't wait to learn water dancing!” 

“Yes it is exciting, but you must be serious about it, little one.” 

Suddenly Jon’s vision was blinded by waves of dark tresses and he felt little arms encircle his neck.

‘Yes, I'll do my best Papa!”

Jon closed his eyes and basked in the feel of his daughter. He would rather die than hand this over to Rhaegar, if his wife’s family didn't kill his little girl, that damned prophecy will.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
8 years later

Six and ten year old Joanna Connington was looking over old maps in the middle of the night.She hasn't been sleeping well since her nameday, dreams of frozen men haunt her. 

She suddenly felt fur touch her ankle but she smiled knowing it is only Ghost. Four years ago one of the direwolves had a litter of only four pups, but the mother had rejected the runt of the litter. A small albino pup with fur as white as the snow the Whitestarks tell in stories and with eyes as red as blood. Many on board didn't think the pup would survive,but Joanna felt a connection to the noiseless pup, so she cared for it. Now Ghost was one of the largest direwolves in the Company. 

Joanna bent down to rub the direwolf’s head. 

“Did I wake you boy?” Joanna asked. 

“ He's not the only one you woke.” 

Joanna jumped up at her father's voice. 

“Father!” she then whispered. “Um, father what are you doing up?” 

“I could ask you the same thing my moonwolf.” Jon said as he sat on the chair besides his daughter. “ This is the fifth time you have avoided sleep, don't think I have not noticed.” 

Joanna looked down in shame, Ghost whining at her feet. 

Her father finally took her by the chin,she saw the look of concern on her father’s face. 

“Anna my dear, you have been worrying me, please tell me what troubles you?” 

She fell into her father's arms, she relaxed with the sound of his heartbeat in her ear. 

“Oh father I've been having dreams, most of terrors and some not.” she wiped the straying tear that escaped her eye. “ I've dreamt of flying, flying over a land of white and a land of ruins. In the land of white I see a wall so enormous I could only describe in as the one from the stories. The when i am finally over the wall I am faced with a creature with horrifying blue eyes, eyes so blue I felt frozen. And the creature, stares back at me, he knows I am there.” 

Joanna takes a breath and continues.

“I feel the creature is about to get me when a small child in green pulls me away, she tells me to find the fire. Oh father!, I know this has to do with the stories that Yona has told us as children stories.” 

Jon looks at his daughter and pets her dark tresses to calm her down, but on the inside fear grips his heart. He knows of those stories the old woman tells, she is the direct line from Brandon Snow, now Whitestark. Old Yona passed on stories of men made of ice that freezes the world, green children, and a heart tree, but he also remembers Rhaegar’s rants of the story of Ice and Fire. He had hoped if that dann prophecy came true, it would be on Rhaegar’s sons shoulders, even the silver prick believed that. 

Not his Joanna, anyone but his Joanna. Why did it have to be her who was grew without her mother, who knew Jon was not her natural father,who also knew the circumstances of her birth. 

Oh he still remembers that day, she was two and ten name days old, she came to him crying knowing that he wasn't her real father. Jon of course went on a rampage, demanding who told his daughter. It wasn't until Joanna told him of her dreams, of her mother, how she looked and when she was in the wooden box. She also saw that it was Rhaegar, her birth father, who put her mother in there. She then cried, asking Jon if her mother hated her. He told her that Lyanna only had one love before she left this world, and it was her daughter, Joanna. She then asked how he could love a child of rape?

He then stated to her that though she was not created between the love of a man and a women, did not mean she was not worthy of love nor was she a criminal. What was important was that Her mother loved her until her dying breath begging Jon to protect her, even if it meant his death, and he swore. And he would damn well to it again. He then told her that Joanna was his daughter, he raised her and he loved her. He would not give her up to anyone. 

Jon had then remembered holding her the whole time that week, still sad of the circumstance of her birth, fearing the Company would hated her for how she came to be and her Targaryen blood. 

And it was Brandon Whitestark, older brother of Rodrik, Old Yona’s great, great-grandson, and leader of the Company and Old Yona who told her that none of it mattered, only that she was an amazing child, with the blood of winter kings. A child who loved many, hated few, had a great heart, and stood up for those who could not fight. 

Joanna finally went back to normal two weeks after that, but her visions never went away.

Now staring at his daughter, he felt his heart break, helpless when it comes to her dreams. 

Some of the dreams were bad, but there was also good. According to Joanna, she had met her uncle Aemon Targaryen, the Targaryen maester at the wall. 

She had been scared when she saw an old man with white hair and faded purple eyes, but he had no madness in him as she would see in the dreams of Aerys and Rhaegar. Aemon was a gentle old man that Joanna loved, he told her of the stories of Targaryens past, of his sorrow of the circumstances of her birth, and his happiness of him seeing a family member with his owns eyes, even if it was only in his dreams. 

Aemon also told her of her Stark family, mostly an uncle named Benjen, a ranger on the Night's Watch. He also tells her of her other uncle, Eddard Stark, Warden of the North, the man who fought a war to find her mother. A man who also had five children, five cousins! 

Joanna in turn told her great uncle of her life with the Company of Roses, her father, and her dreams both bad and good. Aemon was happy to hear her happy with her family but grew concerned when it came to the dreams, he begged her to seek out Aerion Blackfyre, a merchant in the free cities who Aemon always kept in contact with in the past. 

Which is what led her to looking up maps now. Joanna had felt a pull, she did not know of what, but it was pulling her east. She felt she needed to be there, that something was waiting for her.


	2. Rhaella

Dragonstone

A beautiful woman with long silver hair and purple eyes, was in the hall breaking her fast, reading a letter from King's Landing.

It had been sixteen years since the war and Rhaella still remembers it all. It was that damn war that opened her eyes to what kind of man her eldest really was. 

The war was won in her families favor yes, but she could not be happy for the many lives lost and ruined because of Rhaegar. Especially the Starks, her family nearly driving them to extinction and then punishing them for it. 

And Rhaella knew why Rhaegar didn't elect a new warden, the north would rebel and send the kingdom into despair, especially when the North is the largest region of the kingdom. 

Her fool of a son split the kingdom in half, Targaryens, Lannisters, and Martells on one side. The North, The Vale, and Riverlands on the other. The Tyrells were loyal to the crown, but Rhaella knew that was because the queen of thorns wanted to see her granddaughter queen.

Oh why did she let him be so absorbed in a fantasy, but then she remembered it was because reality wasn't pretty either, with a father going mad and a frail mother. Still as an adult he should have just put those fantasies away, even her brother husband saw what a fool their son was becoming because of that damn prophecy, but she didn't listen and now the whole kingdom suffered because of it. 

Suddenly her thoughts were cut off as she heard her second son come into the dining hall. Oh her sweet Viserys, he was her little angel who was gifted with the sight, just as Daenys the Dreamer. It was her second born who would held off her brother's bouts of madness for a short period of time, Aerys always loved listening to Viserys’ stories. 

Her son had been to himself since Rhaegar all but banished Viserys from King's Landing. Rhaegar would not tell her when she demanded an answer, just that Viserys was too mad to be around his children. 

But she knew the truth, the first being that Viserys reject the betrothal between him and Arianna Martell. Rhaella herself agreed, like hell she would allow those Martells to gain more power over the throne, she loved her grandchildren and she liked Elia, but she did not trust that her niece would not poison Rhaella's child. Viserys told Rhaegar that he will decide his own destiny, since he ruined everyone else's. Those were the words that got him banished. 

“Oh Viserys, how was your rest sweetling?” she asked her son as he dragged himself to sit beside her, grabbing bread and jam. 

“The dreams were pleasant mother, I dreamt of the ocean, riding a ship with soft white fur by my legs. I smelt the salt of the sea and felt myself pet the soft white fur.” smiled her son. Rhaella smiled back, the dreams of the sea always made her son feel better.

Then Rhaella’s youngest and only daughter came in, her beautiful Daenerys.

“That sounds wonderful brother, maybe one day we should go sailing.” 

Viserys nodded his head. “That would be lovely sister, we shall have to find pearls that have the color of your eyes.” 

Her daughter giggled. “Yes maybe we can see a phin as well!” 

Rhaella smiled at her children, Dany always had a soft spot for her frail older brother, and especially overprotective of him from their eldest brother and his family. 

Rhaella had thought Dany would grow sweet and shy, like Rhaella herself when she was her age, instead Daenerys grew fierce as a dragon and it most likely had to do with her grandson, Aegon. 

Thinking of her grandson had Rhaella rubbing her temples, she loved her grandchildren all three of them, Rhaenys, Aegon, and Maegor, but her eldest did a terrible job in raising them, or rather not raising them. He doted on Aegon as his heir, never truly finding fault in the boy, blind to the boy's arrogance and whoring ways, two attributions which had been a downfall to many of the Targaryen men in the past. 

Her eldest grandson was not completely cruel to anyone except his younger brother, Maegor. And that probably had to do with her eldest. 

Rhaegar had no relationship with Maegor, despising the boy since he was born, even naming him after Maegor the Cruel. Rhaegar argued if he was not getting a Visenya, the boy might as well be named after Visenya’s son. But Rhaella knew, Rhaegar was spurring the boy. 

Poor Maegor, a boy of six and ten who inherited the Martell looks, looking like Oberyn, with Rhaella’s eyes. He used to be a sweet thing,but changed due to his brother and father's behavior and his mother's indifference towards him. Maegor became aloof and cold to those around many, excluding Rhaella, Viserys, and Daenerys. 

No but what Rhaella’s daughter had a problem with was Aegon, she saw him as a spoiled child whose own father couldn't see his flaws. He also treats Viserys as if he's a madman. Daenerys both hated and loved her nephew, but sometimes hatred would win. 

Daenerys was sickened when Rhaegar told her she would be his Visenya, to marry Aegon with Rhaenys. Yes she knows her line has married into the family but she would not marry her niece and nephew, Daenerys was no docile lamb, she was a dragon. If she had to marry a family member, she rather it be Viserys. 

When Daenerys told this to her big brother he laughed and claimed that she will find herself a better alternative.

Rhaella looked at both her children, giving them a small smile as they broke their fast, but Rhaella worried for their future and the kingdom. Aegon had also banished Maegor away from King's Landing stating he didn't want a possible usurper in his presence. If the letter she had received from King's Landing is correct, Maegor should be here in three days. 

Which makes Rhaella let out a bitter chuckle. The war for the throne is not between Aegon and Maegor, but rather between Aegon and Rhaenys. 

Oh sweet Rhaenys, her granddaughter who she hasn't seen in two years thanks to those damn Martells. Her once sweet, happy granddaughter is now truly a viper. She plays the games with aloofness and dark humor. Rhaenys never wished to marry her brother, but she is not given a choice. Though she has yet to marry her brother, Rhaenys is doing everything she can to stop it, even if it means to threaten to usurp the throne. 

And of course that was Rhaegar’s fault as well, if he had just let Rhaenys marry the oldest Tyrell boy none of this would happen, but no Rhaegar all but laughed at the suggestion. That was five years ago when the girl was five and ten. Rhaella had encouraged her granddaughter to elope with the boy, but that might mean she would be disowned. 

The servants came to pick up the dishes and Daenerys sat up to head to the library. It was just Rhaella and Viserys. She knew her son had something to say. 

“Mother, I had see a wolf in the reflection in the water. In my dreams, it's been happening I've been seeing wolves and I know it has something to do with Her.” 

Rhaella sighed. Her, Lyanna Stark the she-wolf whose disappearance remains a mystery. Rhaegar would not tell a word but she had a feeling Viserys knew what happened to her. 

After Rhaegar returned home after his absence, Viserys would run away from him and at one instance called him a monster.

She remembers Lyanna Stark, the young girl with brown hair and grey eyes, she was a young beauty who would had grown into a great beauty. But she could tell the she-wolf had no care for beauty but the swords she held like a precious newborn.

Many had speculated the girl died or ran away to Essos. The Lannisters and Martells believed she had whored herself to Rhaegar and when the war began, ran away to Essos in shame. But those of the North knew that was not what the Stark girl would had done. Many believed that Rhaegar did kill the girl, even Rhaella believed that. 

Cutting herself off at those thoughts, Rhaella stood up with her son, she kissed him on his cheek, no longer being able to reach his forehead, and walked towards her solar. 

She saw a large, tall man follow behind her, she was not scared though for she knew who it was.

“Hello Sandor, how are you?” she smiled to the large man with burns on his face. 

“It could be better if I hadn't drank the whole fucking tavern last night.” he groaned causing Rhaella to giggle.

Sandor Clegane came to her service, a year after the war. She had met the then boy at a tourney held in King's Landing. Not many attended despite Rhaegar’s threats but those who came were from mostly the houses under Lannisters, Tyrells, and Martells. Rhaella remembers that she was watching a lance when a large piece of the lance broke off and flew towards Rhaella, but was blocked by a tall boy with burns on his face. 

Rhaella had been so impressed she asked her guard, Ser William Darry to take the boy as a squire. After the war, Rhaella could not trust any of the King's guard except Ser William, the rest stood by and did nothing as she was raped and tortured by her brother for many years. And now they were all mostly puppets of Rhaegar’s, most likely keeping an eye on her rather than protecting her.

Since then Sandor has been her guard and even sees him like a son. She knows Sandor is loyal to her and her youngest two. 

“Come Sandor, it is time to write a letter to a friend.” she said. 

“Damn Eunuch…”she heard Sandor grunt.

She had some work to do and get a room ready for her grandson.


	3. Maegor

The boat rocked with the sea and Maegor felt calm. He could see Dragonstone up ahead and his heart beat for his family there, a small smile appearing on his face before he slipped it into a neutral expression. 

He knew he would hear it from his mother's side of the family for not heading to Dorne, but he didn't want to deal with any of them right now. He just wanted to hear his uncle's stories and embrace his grandmother and aunt. 

The only family members that Maegor cared about were on Dragonstone. His grandmother used to take care of him alongside his aunt until she returned to Dragonstone. His mother, he knew loved him in a way but she was always distant. 

Maegor knew his birth was a mistake, that he should have been born a girl, been born Visenya. Instead he was born a boy and had earned his king's cold indifference since then. 

When he was younger he used to run crying to his mother about the king ignoring him or his older brother for teasing him. She would give a cold look to father but would tell Maegor to stay out of Aegon’s way. 

Aegon, his fucking older brother. When Aegon got him removed from King's Landing, he didn't know whether to hug him or punch him in his cocky face. 

That cocky bastard thought he was the Seven’s gift to humanity, well supposedly their parents thought the same as well. Everyone except for their parents could see how arrogant the crowned prince was, the reason Maegor himself was kicked on the first boat out of King's Landing was because he beat the bastard's ass at the sword lesson on that day, which surprised Maegor. Aegon was usually the better swordsman. 

“Your highness, we have docked.” said the captain. 

Maegor was snapped out of his thoughts, he didn’t even notice how close to land they were. 

He exited the boat and his face lifted when he saw it was his grandmother and aunt. 

He sped up a little to embrace his grandmother.  
His arms circled around her small frame, ift amazed Maegor how small of a woman his grandmother was. When he was a child he used to think she could change into a dragon, always going up against the king. 

“Oh Maegor my sweet, it warms my heart to see you here.” his grandmother said with her gentle voice. 

Maegor smiled. “Yes grandmother it too brings me joy to be with all of you, I have missed you in the Viper pit.” 

His grandmother winced at that but smiled. “Come let us go inside, the wind is picking up.” 

His aunt Daenerys then launched herself at him.  
She then looked at him, pouting. “No fair Maeg! You're getting bigger than me, I’m the aunt here!” 

Maegor then smirked at his aunt. “Grandmother, did you hear that? It sounds like it's coming from dow- Oh! Hello aunt Dany! I did not see you all the way down there!” 

His aunt then glared at him, shoving her pointy finger into his side causing him to weeze. “Ow! Grandmother she stabbed me, I'm dying! The light is fading...everything is growing cold... tell my aunt Daenerys…. she is still short, BLEH!” 

“Oh very funny Maeg! I barely touched you.” his aunt said with a pout. 

His grandmother was laughing at the both of them. “Alright then, Maegor dinner will be ready in two hours, why don't you rest til then.” 

He smiled at his grandmother. “That sounds amazing, grandmother. But I think I will visit uncle Viserys, if he's up to it.” his uncle was a frail man who would get visions, funny that the loon who believed in a prince that was promised tale, didn't believe his own brother had the sight,

But then again Maegor just thinks the king wants to be the amazing one, not his brother.

His grandmother smiled at him and said “Oh sweetling of course, your uncle has been excited to see you, he's in the garden right now, waiting for you.” 

Maegor nodded his head, Dany and him heading off to the gardens, leaving their grandmother behind with Ser Darry. 

When they got to the gardens they see Viserys by the bird baths, looking at the ocean. 

“Uncle!” Maegor called out.

His uncle looked at him and smiled. “Well if it isn't my nephew, Maegor. I am glad to see you alive after escaping Dany’s deadly poking.” he joined his uncle in laughter. 

Daenerys though wasn't pleased. “Brother! It wasn't even hard!” 

Maegor was happy to see his uncle after father all but threw him out of King's Landing, Maegor had been angry then and would have fought Aegon for calling their uncle mad. It was only Viserys that calmed him, but it still hurt to watch him go, but he knew the King was jealous of his brother. 

Since then his uncle has looked healthy, which means he had dreams of the sea. In the Red Keep, uncle would have nightmares that woke up the family and would become hostile with the King. But now that he was home, his pale skin had some color in it and his cheeks were no longer gaunt. 

As a child, Maegor loved to hear his young uncle's stories, his most favorite was Anna the Pirate. A story about a young girl who traveled the open seas, with her father who was a bird and her friend wolf, who was a white dog. 

Those were the stories that always made Maegor feel better after a bad day, after a man who was supposed to be his father neglected him, a brother who was cruel to him and a sister who was too busy learning the games to pay attention to her young brother. 

“Well uncle, any stories for us today?” Maegor asked. 

His uncle smiled and said. “Yes in fact, would you like to hear an adventure of Pirate Anna?” 

Maegor hid his excitement with a smile as his aunt excitedly said. “Oh yes please brother, I love her adventures! Especially the one where she met the lion, Ser Jam.” 

Honestly Maegor’s favorite was when pirate Anna met Bara, the large stag who had a scar on his stomach and how they found a treasure map. 

Viserys laughed, “ Alright now this is a story of Pirate Anna finding the island on the map she found on with Bara.” 

Maegor smiled and sat down on the grass with his aunt. 

“It was Pirate Anna and Ser Jam on the island, it was a dangerous mission, Father Bird was still sick from eating bad berries, so he was left on the ship, they went there many went through many hidden passages and tumbling rocks…..”


	4. Joanna

Her father was going to kill her, the company was going to kill her, but more importantly her father was going to kill her. But not before this trip might.

She needed to find Aerion Blackfyre, something was happening in the North, she could feel it. She had to get it out of her uncle Aemon of what could it be, the man was never happy that it was she who had the visions of the Whitewalkers, as he called them. He reluctantly told her of sighting of them near Castle Black, some of the night's watch not coming back from patrol. 

Joanna then knew she had to do something, not only was her uncle Aemon on the wall but her maternal uncle, Benjen was a ranger who was in more danger of facing a white walker. And if they got passed the wall, her mother's side of the family. No she could not let that happen, she had to find Aerion Blackfyre. 

The man was in Pentos, which wasn't too far from the port that the ship settled. Her father would be out on a job, though Joanna would have gone if it wasn't a job only the male sellswords had access to. But that didn't bother her, she knew this would be the perfect time to leave, most of the crew were in the village markets, pleasure houses, or just training the direwolves. Old Yona was resting in her room. 

Joanna quietly snuck out of her room, heading towards the port, but froze at a voice behind her.

“And where does the little moon think she's going?” 

Joanna turned around and faced the ancient woman behind her, Old Yona always brought a smile to her face and was a mother figure to her, sure all the other women took a liking to her but Old Yona was her closest thing to a grandmother. 

“Yona!”she called,”What are you doing up? You should be resting, the thunderstorm had kept all of us up.” She made a gesture to take the old woman to her room, when Joanna spotted the ‘do-not-lie-to-me-child’ look.

Then the woman had a sad smile on her aging face. “So it seems the white walkers have returned.” Joanna looked in shock but nodded her head. 

The older woman looked at the young girl.”Then you must go. Many years ago my mother foretold on her deathbed that the walkers would return and only a child of Fire and Ice, and I knew that to be you, a child born in war and pain, with blood of the Winter Kings shall protect the North. When Brandon Snow and other northerners left the north, it was foretold we will return when the walkers return. And it seems, my little moon, we will be coming home soon.” 

Yona then gave Joanna a sad smile then handed her a large dagger with a black glass blade. “Take this with you, this is dragon glass it's one of which can kill a wight, you must be careful young one.” The old woman then wrapped a scarf around her hair and sent her off. 

Joanna hurried along towards the harbor with Ghost following behind. She went towards many small boats asking for passage to Pentos, half said no and other half said for sexual favors in return, so of course Joanna had no options.

Suddenly Joanna heard crashing from the alley and a cry, immediately she rushed to a scene of a little girl being surrounded by two men. One of the men was trying to rip the girl's dress open. 

Joanna saw red and drew her sword. She went up to the man on the left and stabbed him in the back. The other man dropped the girl when he saw his friend cut down. 

The last man pulled his dagger out and lunged at her, but she cut him on his side and ran her sword until she reached the other side, his guts spilling open. 

She sheathed her sword and looked towards the young girl who was still there, she was on the floor crying. Joanna immediately went over and pulled the girl in her arms. The girl clung to her and Joanna petted the girl's dark curly hair. 

“It's okay now, it's alright. I got you.” she said. 

Finally the girl stopped sobbing and looked at Joanna. 

The girl was young, about eight name days old, she had skin the color of a cocoa bean, her dark hair sat curly on top of her head, but her eyes, her eyes were familiar, the were the color purple. 

The girl then looked at her. “You have a Braavosi accent, but you speak westerosi?” 

Joanna nods her head. “Yes I was born here in Essos but my father is from Westeros. Now do you have anywhere I can take you?” 

The girl nods her head yes and pointed Joanna to a direction. Joanna drapes her scarf around the girl, lifts her in her arms, and walks where the girl was pointing.

As they were walking, both girls exchanged names. “My name is Joanna, what is your’s,” 

“My name is Bella, I was here with my big brother when those men grabbed me when my brother looked away.” said the child. 

“Well do not worry Bella.” she replied. “We'll find your brother.” 

They continued walking in the directions Bella was pointing to until she found herself in a different side of the port, luckily for her it was out of the way from the Company's ship. 

In the front of the port Joanna had Ghost stay to watch just in case a member of the Company were headed towards Joanna.

They came upon an old ship, it wasn't as old as the ship she was used to, but she could tell there was history behind this ship. 

Joanna and Bella walked along the dock until suddenly five men surrounded Joanna, who immediately drew her sword, and hugged young Bella close to her. 

She was about to demand what they wanted when young Bella yelled out. 

“Wait stop! Get my brother, this woman saved me!” 

Soon enough the men around them took a step back and one left towards the ship. Leaving the men standing there around Joanna and Bella. 

Soon the man that left appeared with another man, this man had the same complexion as Bella and the same purple eyes. He was a tall, muscled man with tattoos adorning his whole body including a scale pattern starting from under his right eye until it reached the bottom of his face. His hair was the same color as Bella’s as well, it was long in braids that as all bundled together by a leather strip, the hair going past his shoulders. 

In other words, he was quite handsome, at least he had Joanna staring a bit longer. 

The man looked at Joanna with a look she couldn't comprehend, then he looked over at young Bella and his face broke into a look of relief. 

“Sister!” the man said as young Bella leaped out of Joanna's arms into his. 

“Brother! I was so scared brother, those monsters tried to hurt me but this woman stopped them.” Bella said as she pointed at Joanna. 

The man held onto his sister tightly, but Joanna could see he was angry. And he had the right to be, Joanna would have become murderous if something like that had happened to the other children in the Company, or really any child at all. 

The man finally let Bella go and he looked back at Joanna.

“Thank you for saving my sister from rapers, I am Gerik Otherys and you have meet my sister Bella Otherys. My crew and I have been searching for her for hours.” 

Joanna smiled. “Hello, I am Joanna Connington and i-” she stopped when she realized the names of the siblings in front of her. “Otherys?! As in descendants from Bellegere Otherys? So this is..”

Gerik then followed her gaze to the ship and smiled, answering. “Yes this is the Widow Wind, the ship that sailed our ancestor Bellegere Otherys and the ones before us.” 

Joanna was completely amazed at that, the legendary Widow Wind in front of her! When she was younger she loved to listen to small tales of Bellegere Otherys, a female pirate and smuggler. 

And suddenly Joanna realized something. 

She turned towards Gerik and Bella, paying close attention to their eyes. 

Purple, Targaryen purple. So it was true, Bellegere Otherys birthed at least one child from Aegon the Unworthy, though in books when it was brought up of her being a lover of his after the Blackfyre rebellion many, if not all the bastards all mostly died with no children; Bittersteel, Bloodraven, his two sister, Shiera Seastar, and the four girls from a peasant woman. 

The only ones alive, or rather not completely extinct are the Blackfyres...

Which reminds her! 

“Anyway I'm happy to return your sister to you. I must go now, I need to find a boat to take me to Pentos! Alright farewell.” Joanna said in a rush. She turned to leave when the voice of Gerik Otherys stopped her. 

“Wait! I owe you a debt, let me take you to Pentos, free of charge.” 

“Oh no, I could not do that!” she replied.

“That may be but you saved my sister, I am in your debt. Please allow us to take you.”

It would be convenient to accept and she wouldn't have to search all night and she really wanted to ride the Widow Wind.

“Yes then, thank you for allowing me passage on your ship.” she finally relented. “But I also have another passenger to bring along if you do not mind.” 

Gerik looked at her questioningly. “Yes you can bring anyone you want.” 

Joanna nodded her thanks and put two of her fingers up to her lips and let out a whistle. Soon the sound of running was heard a Ghost raced to her side. 

This got a reaction from the Widow Wind crew who saw a large albino beast race to a young girl, the beast’s head coming up to her torso. Gerik looked at Ghost with shock while Bella squealed in delight.

Then Gerik nodded his head numbly. “Well, I see we should head off now.” 

Joanna happily nodded her head and picked up her belongings, her and Ghost aboard the ship. 

Three hours later the winds were excellent and the weather smooth. Young Bella had shown her around the ship along with her room, showing Joanna the girl's many treasures. 

They both were on deck with young Bella riding on Ghost’s back, enjoying scaring the ship mates with Ghost’s large size. It was then that Gerik stood next to her. 

“So what does a member of the Company of Roses want in Pentos.” he asked. 

She didn't look his way when she answered. “There is someone I need to find, I was told by a family member that someone there would help me with my issue.” 

The man nodded his head to her and asked her another question. “I also noticed that you were staring at my eyes, as of other things as well.” 

Joanna fought the blush from covering her skin, but she guessed it did nothing since out of the corner of her eye she could see Gerik smirking. 

“Um, yes you see you have purple eyes, Targaryen purple eyes.” she stated.

The pirate then looked at her before answering. “Most people who see mine and my sister's eyes usually say they are valyrian, but never connect it to the Targaryens, unless they are from Westeros. So tell me are you from Westeros, you have a braavosi accent.” 

Joanna shook her head. “No, I was born in Braavos and raised in the seas. The reason why I know of the Targaryens is because, well, I am half of one. You have the same eyes as the family member I mentioned.” 

“What does a Targaryen want in Pentos, does your family not rule Westeros?” Gerik questioned. 

Joanna narrowed her eyes at the man before answering. “First I am no Targaryen, I have only met one member. Second yes they still rule Westeros. The only reason I am going to Pentos is because a person there has something I need to save my northern family.” 

The man nodded to her before telling her the in and outs of the ship. Gerik also informed her of his many travels and the treasures they've encountered. When his subject of family came up he told Joanna how his mother was the captain before him until her death and his father is unknown. The rest of his family are all spread across the seas and Essos.

It was finally a four days later when the ship finally reached Pentos, she had did her part in helping with the ship which impressed the crew. For she didn't take advantage of their captain's kindness, despite the favor owed.

She exited the ship with Ghost, giving a farewell to Gerik, young Bella, and the crew. Gerik told her that if she needed help again to write a letter or find them again and that it was nice to meet a very distant family member who wasn't trying to kill him in fear of usurpation. Then gave her a kiss on the lips which left Joanna frozen there, Gerik laughing at her shocked look. 

Joanna punched him in the stomach. 

As she made her way to the markets she saw many stands selling many items, she went to the ones with women running them, asking questions to find out the location of Aerion Blackfyre. 

One woman led her to an area where Joanna could tell were for people with a lot of money. She came upon a compound in front was a guard, she could try to sneak in but knew it wouldn't help her, so she walked towards the guard who immediately put his hand on the hilt of his sword. 

“Halt! These are private grounds.” 

Joanna replied. “I know, but I wish to ask for an audience with Aerion Blackfyre, please.” 

The guard then shook his head. “I'm sorry young lady but my master will not see anyo-” 

The guard was interrupted when an older man in brown tunic and trousers with a sword by his side came close to the entrance.

“Lad, what's going on out there, I see a direwolf out there. The master has no need for sellswords.” 

The young guard finally noticed Ghost, fear on his face the man aimed to draw his sword. 

Joanna panicked a little. “ Wait! Please my direwolf has done nothing wrong, I just wish to to gain an audience with your master.” 

The older guard had snapped his neck at Joanna and continued to stare at her even after she spoke. There was a look of sadness in the man's eyes and he turned to the young guard.

“I'll take it from here, lad. The master may want to speak to her. Come miss?” 

“Joanna.” she answered. “Joanna Connington, my lord.” 

The older man then eyed her then motioned for her to follow him.

The house was large with servants walking here and there, all going about their duties. Many though stopped to look at Ghost, some scampering away in fear, others in awe. 

Finally the man led her to a large open area, there in the center sat a man who was aged, years older than the guard before her. The man was looking at something in his hands so she could not see his eyes. The man had white hair and tan skin. 

This must be Aerion Blackfyre. 

The man barely looked up from his work, glancing at Ghost before he spoke. 

“I've never seen a sellsword from the Roses in Pentos. But besides that I'm not in need of a sellsword, even if I did you must know my need of services usually goes to the Golden company.” 

Joanna responded. “That's not why I’m-”

She was interrupted when the old guard spoke. “Aerion, she looks like Rhaella, with Betha Blackwood’s nose and Aegon’s eye shape. Aerion, she is a Targaryen.” 

Joanna shook her head, though she bared no ill will to the King of Westeros’ family, she still felt queasy being compared to them. “No I am no Targaryen, you are right there is Targaryen in my blood.” 

Aerion Blackfyre, now fully looking at her, stared at her for a while. He frowned and ask. 

“Does this make you a bastard then.” 

Joanna nodded her head. “Yes technically, I am the daughter of the man who raised me and named me his child, not the one who sired me." 

The elder Blackfyre then sent a scathing look, which put Joanna on edge.

“If you've come asking for aid to start another Blackfy-” 

“No! No my lord!” Joanna interrupted in horror. “I do not wish to start another Blackfyre Rebellion, I may be a bastard but I would not wish for the throne, ever. My father once described to me the monstrosity that is the Iron throne and I would not wish that on anyone.” 

During her explanation the man first had a look of relief with a small look of confusion. 

He then asked. “Then if it is not Westeros you want, then why are you here?” 

She looked at him, collecting her thoughts. “My lord I understand I will sound mad when I say this, but it is the truth. I've also never set foot in any part of Westeros, I was born in Braavos and raised at sea.” she paused knowing the man in front of her will probably throw her out after this. 

“My lord since I entered womanhood, I have been plagued with dreams. Dreams of flying, of men made of ice, of the dead walking in a land of white, blue eyes that would freeze any man. But I have also spoken to a man in my dreams, an old man who wears maester robes and chains, whose eyes are a light purple that blindness has dulled. I speak to him in my dreams I tell him of my life and he tells me of a giant wall that guards the north, of him living in a place called Castle Black. It is this old maester who lives at Castle Black who told me to come here, to see you.” 

Master Aerion stared at her in shock, his eyes wide. 

“You..Dear girl, where does your other parent reside?” he asked with a slight tremble. 

“I do not know much about my mother, except with the man I call my father told me about her, he tells me she was the daughter of the Warden of the North.” Joanna told, it still hurts her that she knows nothing about her mother. 

The man gasped in shock when she said her mother was from the north. He then tried to stand up but his age did not help him. Joanna quickly moved to help him up, the older guard helping her. 

When they stood Master Aerion up, he grabbed her arms and looked at her.

“You! The child of Ice and Fire!” he finally choked out. “You are the child told of long ago who will defeat the Night King. Bring me my cane. Come child I have something to give to you.” 

The old guard brought master Aerion his cane and all but dragged Joanna to the hall. For an ancient man, he sure had a strong grip. 

They walked until they reached a room at the end of the compound, the door had a lock on it. Master Aerion opened the lock and Master Aerion, her and the old guard went inside. 

It was a large room that had no windows, it was completely dark and the temperature was cooler. The guard lit a small torch that lit the whole room. Master Aerion then grabbed the guard to search for something. 

Joanna was about to offer to help when she felt a pull, something pulling her deeper into the room. She ignored the items in the room concentrating on the pull. The pull was getting stronger and she walked until..

She tripped.

She landed on the floor, her hand gripping something with some weight on it.

Master Aerion turned towards her. “My goodness child, are you alright?”

She was about to answer when she notice the large object her hand was gripping, it was warm. Too warm for it to have inhabit this cool room, it felt as if it had been left in the sun for hours and it was just brought back inside. 

She turned towards the object and the only way she could describe it was three stones that were melted together. Each stone was a similar design, but all three were different colors. One stone was a white color, the other was a brown color, and the last was a blood red color. 

Joanna had the urge to pick it up, so she did. 

“Master Aerion, what is this?” she asked the old man. 

Both men turned towards her and only Master Aerion had a look of shock come over him. 

It was the guard who answered. “Aerion found that in a market outside of Myr, those used to be dragon eggs that are now fossilized. They used to be three individual eggs before they became melted together during the Doom.” 

Joanna looked at the fused eggs in her hands.  
“But why are they really warm?” 

The old Blackfyre looked on confused. “ Really warm? But I have not opened this room in thirty years unless?... Joanna may I see your hand.” 

Joanna busy staring at the eggs, gave her right hand with no question. Suddenly she felt a cut along her palm.

“OW!” She turned towards the old Blackfyre, who had a small dagger in his hand and her bleeding hand in the other. Had he gone mad?!

Before she could yank her hand out of the old man's grasp, he took the hand and rubbed it on the eggs she was holding, smearing her blood on all three eggs. 

And just when she thinks the Targaryen madness was in this man, he suddenly set the torch under the eggs, causing her to almost drop them.

“What are you doing?!” she yelled in fright. This man was mad, he was trying to burn her! 

“Hold them still! You will not burn.” Master Aerion said. 

Was he insane, her hands will be burnt. 

But then she realized the fire was touching the skin of her hands and it didn't hurt, it didn't burn.

It felt..warm.

Warm like the sun that would dry her and her father off after they swam in the ocean. Warm when she went on her first job as a sellsword without her father, it was a cold night in the desert, and she wrapped herself in the blanket Old Yona made for the younger sellswords. It was a good heat. 

She snapped out of her memories when she heard shocked gasps and chirping noises. 

In her hands the eggs have cracked, she sees three small scaly heads emerge from the combined eggs. But something caught her eye. 

There was only one body. 

She just hatched a three headed dragon into the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We shall see what happens for Joanna.


	5. Joanna/Jon

She changed into a tunic the servants gave to her, since her's was practically burnt. It was a pretty purple color that fit her nicely. 

A movement caught her eye behind her on the bed. 

The three headed dragon, or rather the dragons were nipping at each other snuggled in Ghost’s white fur. Ghost was surrounding them on the bed, he took them in stride. She felt the dragonlings were brothers, not the same creature. Just three brothers that share a body. 

The only way to describe the dragons was all three dragons’ had their own individual coloring from their head all the way down to their neck. With the dragonlings facing her, she could see the white dragon on the right, the red one on the left, and the brown one in the middle. Each a different color but as the necks ended the color of the rest of the body was a sort of dark brown, almost black. Their eyes the same golden honey color.

Joanna felt something incredible for these dragonlings, something different than Ghost. The relationship she had with Ghost was as if they were one in the same, they shared each other’s dreams and emotions, Ghost was her better half. She knew Ghost cared for her as she cared for him. 

But with the dragonlings, it felt as if she was a mother meeting her child, she felt maternal with them and she could tell they see her as a mother. 

She moved to pick up the dragonlings, who climbed up to hide behind her hair. Her hair was incredibly thick so the dragons were hidden in her curls. She walked towards the door, Ghost coming up beside her. 

She made her way to the sitting area where she met Master Aerion and the guard. Both of them were sitting when she entered. She sat down from across Master Aerion, who stared at her with happiness in his eyes. 

It was the guard who spoke. 

“Pardon me Princess, where are the dragons?”

She stared at the guard in confusion and slight horror. 

“Pardon, but what did you call me?” 

It was Aerion who answered. 

“You are the first to bring back dragons after more than a century. The last dragon to be recorded to have hatched and died quickly. It was the size of a small hound.” 

Joanna felt dread in herself at the thought of her dragonlings dying.

“But here is a new hope, you may be a bastard but now you are a princess in your own right.” stated the old master. 

Joanna shook her head and she could feel the dragons and Ghost tense at her mood. 

“I don't want to be a princess, I just wish to be me. When I was younger I hated my dragon blood because it made the horrible circumstances of my birth more real.” she said. 

Both men looked at her questionably. She felt tears prick her eyes. 

“You see, no Targaryen, except for Uncle Aemon knows I exist. The circumstances of my birth was that Rhaegar Targaryen who sired me, tricked and raped my mother to get his ‘Visenya’. My mother fell pregnant with me after. But when he found out his queen was pregnant with his third child, he threw my mother in a nailed down wooden coffin and threw us both into the sea.” 

Joanna felt the tears slide down her face, Ghost put his head on her lap and the dragonlings poked out of her hair, nuzzling their little heads against her face. Both were taken as comfort.

“It is unknown how long we were floating at sea, just that Rhaegar threw her in the waters of Dorne and the man who I know as my father in all but blood found us when the wooden coffin hit the boat he was on in the Narrow Sea. My father told me my mother was weak and thin with starvation. He nursed her and surprisingly I survived, my mother told my father she prayed to the Old Gods to let me and her live, or at least let me live. We both survived but weeks later my mother gave birth to me, she did not survive.” 

“I’m not doing this for the Targaryens and truly I would wish to stay as far away from him as far as I can. I do not know the rest of the Targaryens, I don't know if they are as cruel and evil as their king, so I hold no ill will towards them. The reason I’m doing this is because if I don't, My family on the Wall, my family in Winterfell, and possibly the world will be an army of the frozen dead. That is the only reason I am going to Westeros.” 

Joanna then quickly wiped her eyes, feeling humiliated by showing such weakness. Staring down at Ghost, she didn't notice a hand on her shoulder. 

She looked up and saw it was Master Aerion, to her surprise he embraced her. He held her to himself. Joanna could hear the protest of the dragonlings. 

“You do not owe Rhaegar Targaryen anything, he has wronged your mother and you and one day he will pay for his sins. You do not owe the world your devotion but here you are wanting to protect it. You wish to protect two families who do not know of you and who you feel will either despise you or trap you.” 

He was right, Joanna thought. She always feared on meeting any side of her blood. Targaryen because the man is more her mother's rapist than her sire and she would probably kill the man if she ever saw him, but she feared of her fate if the man ever discovered her existence. Either death or being the man's pawn. The Stark side Joanna feared she would be hated for what she represented. A dragon who was forced onto their beloved Northern lady and it brought the North to it’s knees. 

Master Aerion continued. “But my girl you are the wolf and the dragon, ice and fire. You are the blood of the first Men and of old Valyria. You are a born force that will save this world from eternal cold. You are here, alive though not because of this, but because your mother's love was so strong for you she gave her life for you and your father raised you and loved you, think of both of them, always remember the only thing you owe anyone to is to those two people.

Joanna thought of her father; of his smiles, his red hair, his heartbeat. She thought of times her father would care for her when she was sick or protect her when anyone with bad intentions would come close to her. She thought of her mother; the dreams of her riding her horse, her smile, and the wooden wolf necklace Joanna wore around her neck. 

She knew she had to do this for them, for her father's life and her mother's home. She can't sit back and watch the whole world freeze over, every child, woman and man would join the army of the cold dead. 

She couldn't allow that and she was not going to wait for someone else to do it for her. 

“This my burden to shoulder, I cannot fail. I thank you for your comfort and words, I will remember them. I also have to thank you for the egg. Was this what you wanted to show me? 

The old master then stood straight. “Actually no, the hatching was a real surprise. No dear Joanna, what I needed to give you was this.” 

He directed her towards the old guard who held a long sword with a red jewel on the hilt, along with two dragons facing the opposite way.

“This sword.” Master Aerion spoke. “Is the ancient Targaryen sword, once wielded by Aegon the Conqueror. Your ancestor who conquered and unified Westeros with his sister-wives and dragons. This child is Blackfyre.” 

Joanna stared in shocked at the blade in front of her. It was a long valyrian steel sword that was once wielded by man, due to the size of it. She didn't know how she was going to wield that giant thing. 

Bowed her head. “I will hold this sword close, thank you Master Aerion.” 

He nodded. “This sword will help you in the Long Night. Now may I prepare for your stay?” 

She shook her head. “Thank you for everything Master Aerion, for the sword, dragons, and your hospitality, but my time is short and I must keep moving.” 

The old master nodded his head in understanding. “Very well then, child. I suggest you take him with you, be used to be a knight in Westeros.” 

The master pointed at his guard who looked pale and shock. The guard then was about to speak before Master Aerion interrupted.

“Now run along child, the cooks are preparing food for you and your dragons to take with you, go and grab it.” 

Joanna then thanked the old master and gave him a kiss on the cheek. This surprised the old master.

“Thank you, Uncle.” Joanna then walked off, leaving the old guard with Master Aerion.

“What are you doing?” the old guard asked incredulously.

Aerion rolled his eyes, looking at his old friend.   
“Come now you old dog, it's time for you to go home. I know you came here to get away from the cruelty of seeing the woman you loved be forced with someone else. You need to help this girl, old friend.” 

The old guard then nodded his head and said.  
“Your right old friend, this was just a sign for me to go home, I'm going to miss you, you old geezer.” 

The old master laughed, patting his friend on the back. “Go my friend and if your ancient ass is still alive after this, go get your girl.” 

 

The old guard smiled and walked towards the young girl and her direwolf, the small legends hidden in her hair. He grabbed a sack from one of the servants and they left the Blackfyre estate. 

The company walked near the port when Joanna asked the older man a question.

“You were a knight in Westeros, Ser..?” 

The man smiled and said.

“ I never did introduce myself after all that, did I? My name is Bonifer Hasty, Joanna.”   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Braavos, Company of Roses ship

“SHE IS DEAD WHEN I SEE HER!” Jon Connington yelled.

He and Rodrik had just returned from a job after a week of being away, the job taking a little longer. He couldn't wait to sleep in his room and see his daughter.

But when the men and him returned, Jon could not find any sign of his daughter. He told her not to take any work until he had returned, so where was she. 

None of the crew knew where she was, even Brandon did not know. 

It wasn't until he found his daughter's letter on his bed. 

A letter telling him of leaving to find a Aerion Blackfyre. A Blackfyre! 

And that she was heading to the Wall, was she mad, she has heard the story of Danny Flint.

“Jon you need to calm down!” Rodrik said. 

The red haired man snarled at the man. “Don't tell me to calm down Rod! My daughter is gods’ knows where, journeying to go North to fight a fairytale that should had been the Targaryens’ brat’s fucking problem! Not my daughter!” 

In Jon's panicked state, he failed to notice Yona come up to Rodrik, Brandon, and himself. 

“Enough Jon.” the old woman scolded him. “Your daughter's dreams have been getting worse. You knew of her connection to the Targaryen maester on the Wall, he told her of wight sightings by the Wall, of Wildlings fighting to get on the other side.” 

This had shocked the whole ship, wights by the Wall. These stories had been passed down from the generations and to hear of the Northern nightmares, frozen walking the world to end all of humanity. It brought a chill to everyone. 

Jon was shocked the most and fear showed on his face, he had always known that Joanna was the Prince- Princess that was Promised, she is the only one with the blood of Ice and Fire. He knew when her dreams of the White walkers started that she would have something to do with the damn prophecy that the fucking Targaryen was so damn obsessed with, Jon knew that this day would come. 

But that didn't mean he learned to accept it and how could he? It was Rhaegar who plunged the seven kingdoms into war because of the stupid prophecy, it was Rhaegar’s actions that ruined many lives, who tore Westeros in two. 

And it was Rhaegar’s children who still had a mother. 

Joanna, his daughter was born into a world where she was forced to live without her mother, or her mother's home. Joanna had to live her life like a criminal because Jon feared of Rhaegar finding out about her, and it was Joanna who saw herself as a sin than the gift she was. 

Why did it have to be his Anna? 

Jon then turned to Old Yona anger still filling his veins, but he felt defeated. The older woman’s hard face soften at Jon's defeated expression. 

“I understand that this is tearing you apart, but you need remember this is Joanna, your daughter. She's stronger than you think, but she won't face the Night King alone.” 

It was Brandon Whitestark who looked questionably at the old woman. “Grandmother?” 

She looked towards Brandon and Rodrik, a smirk playing on her lips. 

“We are going home.” 

The men and women gathered all bowed their heads in understanding, Jon looked towards North, his thoughts on the urn in his quarters. 

“Lyanna,” Jon whispered. “I'm bringing you home.”


	6. Aemon

Aemon 

‘Oh Uncle just look at them! Aren't they beautiful?” his niece smiled as she presented him with the symbol of their house, dragons had been gone from the world. Even his brother, Egg had tried to bring them back, only one lived less than a few hours it had been the size of a small lizard. 

But here, before his own eyes were dragons, three dragons connected together. 

The dragon must have three heads and Aemon would have laughed at the irony if he already hadn't been crying. Tears of happiness escaped his eyes and he could only smile. 

His dear niece looked at him in concern and worry until he nodded his head. 

“My dear sweet girl, you are truly amazing.” He tore his eyes away from the dragonlings towards the direwolf by her side. “a symbol of Ice and Fire.” 

He then became sad, and why should he not? It was true that he had his great niece Rhaella and her kin, but he had lost contact with Rhaegar after the war. At first it was because Aemon couldn't help but feel incredible guilt for the war. 

Aemon felt responsible for Rhaegar’s madness and obsession with the prophecy. Long ago Aemon knew a somber, quiet Rhaegar who had a pension for books rather than fighting. He had wanted to just encourage the boy’s thirst for knowledge and try to encourage Rhaegar to apply his knowledge to be a firm, fair king and to learn from his ancestors mistakes. 

Instead the boy filled his head with a prophecy that swallowed him up. It made Rhaegar mad with being the prince that was promised, to resurrect the Targaryen conquerors; Aegon, Visenya, and Rhaenys. 

And this caused devastation to the kingdoms and Rhaegar had believed he suffered the most.   
And now Joanna had to suffer the consequences, now Joanna had to fight a battle she should not have to fight. 

He didn't know a lot of his distant family just from letters he would exchange with Rhaella. Of wise Viserys, fearsome Daenerys, and of strong Maegor. She would also write of her sorrows of not seeing her granddaughter, Rhaenys and her worry of her grandson, Aegon. 

Joanna looked at him with worry. 

“Uncle, are you okay?” she asked. Her voice reminded Aemon of his goodsister, Betha Blackwood, soft like she was singing a soft tune but firm.

He is reminded of his goodsister with his younger brother's kindness. Though her Norther roots can be seen, looking at Joanna is like looking at a direct descendant of Egg's, as if she were his own brother's daughter.

He smiled, tears still dripping down his face. 

“Oh my dear, I am just overwhelmed. You are truly amazing, Joanna.” he said. 

The young girl smiled at him, lifting his heart. She got closer to him, the dragonlings coming close to him. He reached out his hand towards the small, yet powerful creatures. Aemon brushed his hand against their back and it was like he could actually feel the scales under his hand. 

The dragonling staring at him and purring, probably recognizing Joanna’s blood in him. 

“And what shall you name them, my dear?” he asked. 

Joanna stared at the dragonlings in thought and then looked back up at him. 

“The red one will be named Aemox, the white one Edrion, and the brown one Jonax. Each name for both sides of my blood and third of what I made myself.” she said with a soft smile. 

Again Aemon felt himself almost tear up some more. He felt himself honored to hold a special place in his niece’s heart. 

“You honor me, my dear. They will grow quite large, they are even bigger than Aegon the Conqueror’s dragon, Balerion’s recorded size as a dragonling.” Aemon smiled as young Joanna looked at the three in wonder. 

The dragonlings climbed up towards young Joanna’s hair, making a sort of nest in it that make the girl giggle, it brought a smile to Aemon’s place. 

She then bent down and embraced him. He immediately wrapped his frail arms around her back. He knew this meant it was time to wake up, but he always feared as if it would be the last time he saw her. 

“It is time for me to go. I will see you later, uncle.” she said with a smile on her face. 

“Yes my dear, please be careful and I hope to see you soon.” he said. 

She waved at him and then his world was black again.

After having such dreams, opening his eyes to nothingness was such a pain, but he continued on. 

Aemon heard his steward, Samwell Tarly enter his quarters, the cold from the outside following in the boy’s steps.

“Good morning Maester Aemon, did you sleep well?” the shy boy asked. 

The maester nodded and said “ Yes, it was quite pleasant.” 

“That's well to,hear, Maester. I have your breakfast on your table, did you need me to do anything else before I finish reading those books?” the Tarly boy asked. 

Aemon shook his head. “No Samwell that will be all. Oh, before you go, can you tell me if dear Benjen has returned from Winterfell?” 

Samwell answered. “Yes he came in last night, but you were already in bed. Shall I send for him?” 

The maester nodded. “Please do.” 

Aemon heard his door open and then close. He stood to get dress, putting on his robes and his chains. Chains that had a heavier weight to them in recent years. 

After he finished getting dress, he sat down and broke his fast. It was a while before he heard his door open again. 

“I knew you would miss me, Maester. I've only been gone for two weeks.” Benjen Stark jested, voice deep and full of mischief. 

Aemon just shook his head, a small smile on his face. 

“Come, sit Benjen.” Aemon said as he directed the Stark to the seat across from him. 

He heard heavy footsteps coming closer to him before the scratch of the chair dragging across the floor was heard. 

“How is Winterfell, Benjen?” Aemon asked. 

Benjen answered. “Oh same, same. My brother added another glass house for the coming winter.” 

Aemon nods his head. “That is good, I have hears that this will be the longest one.” 

The ranger hummed in agreement and continued. 

“My nephews and nieces have gotten so big, I swear Robb is going to be like Ned, without the shy nature. Sansa and Arya are perfect Northern ladies, Arya is waiting to learn how to use a sword and Sansa is just learning how to use a trident. Bran is learning his swords, but he loves knowledge and Rickon truly has the wolf’s blood in him.” 

There was a pause before Benjen continued. 

“Arya..Arya though reminds me so much of Lyanna I almost broke down. If Lyanna was there, she would teach her nieces the sword.” 

Aemon looked down in guilt, guilt for the fate of Lyanna Stark, the truths he has to keep from Benjen, and the future of Joanna. 

After the war, many of the opposite side were sent to the Wall, even Eddard Stark would have been sent if it weren't for Rhaella putting her foot down. If Rhaegar had it his way, more than hundreds of thousand would be sent to the Wall. It was Rhaella who pardoned those on the opposition, while Rhaegar locked himself in his quarters after Maegor’s birth. 

Not many were forced to join, not as much as Rhaegar would have wanted. Those that were forced to join were mostly loyal to Baratheon and when they found out the maester was a Targaryen, Aemon had to walk around with a guard. 

One incident was a couple of new recruits who had no issue trying to kill old, almost blind man. 

Aemon remembered being thrown to the ground, his bones hurting, his left wrist was broken and all Aemon could do was brace himself. Suddenly he had heard clangs of swords and shouting. 

Young but strong arms gently lift him up. To his shock it was a young Benjen Stark who helped him to his room and nursed him to health. After everything a young Stark boy helped a Targaryen. 

Young Benjen had told many that him and his brother, Warden of the North did not hold him or any Targaryen kin accountable for Rhaegar’s actions. Lord Stark had even been so kind to have their maester from Winterfell take care of Aemon. 

After he became friends with young Benjen and he was surprised to find he was the only one to volunteer to join the Night's Watch. 

He didn't find out until Benjen told him it was because of the guilt he felt for Lyanna's disappearance. Guilt they both had in common. 

And even though Aemon is fully Blind, he knows that Benjen is now a man today. 

Benjen snaps him out of his thoughts. 

“Listen Maester, you have no reason to be blamed. I've told you this before, old man.” 

Aemon nods and then says. “None of us are at fault, boy.” 

They talk about Winterfell and of Benjen going back out ranging soon, hopes to get in contact with the King beyond the Wall, Mace Ryder. 

They try to keep their minds off of the two or three wight sightings. But the fear is still there. 

How Aemon wishes he could tell Benjen of his niece across the sea, but Joanna is not ready for herself to be known to people who will probably despise her for her heritage, no matter what Aemon says to try to persuade her. Joanna did not want to be known until she was ready. 

Soon enough Aemon is done eating and both depart for their duties. 

“Benjen I order you to sleep first for today before you go back to ranging, you need your rest.” commanded Aemon.

He heard the Stark ranger hum in agreement and then heard the slam of his door.

Aemon had work to do and he heard Samwell come into the room.

"Samwell." He said. "I need to write a letter to my dear niece Rhaella and also find me books on obsidian"


	7. Rhaenys

It was a beautiful day in the water gardens as Rhaenys sat in a shaded area. In her hands a letter from her youngest brother, Maegor.

 

It read he was all but exiled from King's Landing and that he was staying with their Grandmother Rhaella. 

 

Just thinking of her grandmother brought guilt to Rhaenys’ heart, purposely avoiding her grandmother to make sure she was not seem as wanting to be part of usurping her arrogant brother Aegon.

 

Rhaenys remembers a time when her mother was sick with her pregnancy with Aegon and she would spend time with her grandmother, getting her hair braided or reading with her young Uncle Viserys, he always had told the best stories. 

 

Now she does not want her other family to be in the middle with the issues she has with her own father. Hell, she didn't even want to be in the middle of her own issues but it was the only way for her father to see that she would not yield to his wishes, even if she has to fight for the kingdom with him. She didn't want to marry Aegon, not to bare his children, and become another dragon queen under the superiority of her brother/husband.

 

She wanted to be happy, to marry who she loved. And she only loved one man, Garlan Tyrell, a second son yes, but she would love him even if he was a smallfolk. They had met when her family visited Highgarden and she was enchanted when he rode his horse past her. Garlan was more handsome than beautiful, unlike his younger brother, Loras. No he was a man with a strong figure that appeared under the boy fat he had when he was younger. 

 

During the rest of her stay there she would sneak away from her guard, Sir Barristan and go find Garlan. They had their first kiss by the honey apple trees, she knew she could love no other man. 

 

It wasn't until they were both six and ten that she told her father she was in love with Garlan and wanted to marry him. At the time she had hoped he would say yes, that despite his absence in her life and his aloofness that he still loved her enough to grant her happiness.

 

Instead her own father laughed in her face, asking her why she would want a second son when she would marry a dragon, her young brother. 

 

She remembered her heart breaking into a million pieces that day and any little love she had for her father was gone, he laughed at her when she wore her heart on her sleeve and threw it back at her. 

 

That day she left to Dorne and she hasn't been back since then. Despite all that it was foolish to say she would usurp her own brother, but she would do anything to prevent marrying her brother. This was working, it had been two years since Aegon had reached marriage age. 

 

Now she lives with her mother's family, all were against Rhaenys declaring herself queen, at least at first. Things started to change when Uncle Doran died from his gout, Arianne became power hungry. 

 

She does not understand what happened to her cousin. After Uncle Doran's death, Arianna had made everyone understand that she was know the Princess who rules Dorne and then after the rejected betrothal between her and Rhaenys’ uncle Viserys, Arianna became angrier.

 

Despite their family history with incest, Rhaenys does not wish to be a part of that tradition, especially when she remembers her grandfather, Aerys. As the saying went, every time a Targaryen is born, the gods flip a coin and the world holds their breath. 

 

Tearing herself from her thoughts, she stared at the letter. 

 

Maegor. Her youngest brother and the one she had the biggest regret towards. 

 

She remembers her mother being pregnant with Maegor, it had been the largest she had ever smiled during the time of war, even as her mother grew weaker during the pregnancy. 

 

Rhaenys was excited for another sibling, boy or girl. Her mother told her the child would be a girl, Rhaenys cared not. Her life had gotten better when her father finally came home after being gone, with now she knows with Lyanna Stark. 

 

At the time she had been happy for her father returning for she got to see less of her mad grandfather. Her family was happy even if war was beating at their doors. 

 

Then the war ended in their favor, but nothing became better. She had no opinion with her grandfather's sudden death, and her father becoming King. 

 

But then Maegor was born and he was no Visenya.

 

A lone nurse presented her father with her new brother, her mother in a room with many maesters. Her father stared down at Maegor and left without holding him, locking himself in his study for days. 

 

Maegor didn't even have a name until a week after his birth, it was their father who was forced to  name the baby as her mother still was not awake from the birth. 

 

Rhaenys was left scared, her mother wouldn't wake up and whenever she had tried to see the king in his study, Ser Arthur would always return her to the nursery, telling her that her father needed to be alone. Aegon was too young to understand it all and Rhaenys was alone until her grandmother had returned from Dragonstone. 

 

Rhaenys didn't get to see her brother until her grandmother, heavy with her own child, brought her and her uncle Viserys to visit. Their father had put Maegor in a separate room than the nursery, a room close to the servant’s quarters.

 

Her father had woke the dragon in her grandmother and immediately her youngest brother had been moved to the nursery with Aegon and Rhaenys. 

 

When Rhaenys got to finally hold Maegor, she was happy to see that her brother looked like her with deep brown hair and dark skin. Grandmother couldn't stop smiling when she had seen that Maegor had her eyes. 

 

But it didn't get better for her family, despite the later birth of her Aunt Daenerys, in fact it got worse. 

 

Mother woke up from her long sleep a different woman, apathetic, almost as if she didn't care about anything. She never doted on her children as she had before, she used to spend as much time with her children as she could, now she left their care to nursemaids and servants.

 

It turned out Mother caught the birthing illness, an illness that happens to some women who go through birth, no maester could pinpoint how it happens to some woman, but it does and it changes them forever.

 

Her mother didn't give the love she gave her other children to Maegor, the illness changed her. If only Maegor had experienced that part of their mother then things would had been different.

 

But since then her mother had been trying to heal herself in a way, to be a better mother. She gives a rare smile here and there, but nothing as close as she had been like before. Her mother no longer read Rhaenys stories of their dornish heritage, nor does she smile when she comes to the Water Gardens.

 

And in the end, she blames her father for this.

 

Rhaenys got up from her spot and made her way to where her mother would be, when she got to the room her uncle Oberyn was there as well.

 

Neither had yet to notice Rhaenys as they argued. 

 

“Elia, you have to write to your son! He is staying with Rhaella and I know she has nothing good to say about us! We can't have him be separate from his Martell side.” said Oberyn.

 

“Enough, Oberyn. Maegor is fine where he is at, as long as it's not King's Landing. You know he is not as fond of Dorne as the rest of us are.” rebutted her mother. 

 

‘Well if you would have brought him around more, he wouldn't act like this to his other family.” argued uncle Oberyn. 

 

Rhaenys covered her mouth at her uncle’s words, at the same time her uncle, realizing his mistake looked stricken.

 

“Elia, I'm-” 

 

Her mother had a sad and mad look in her eyes, but then it was gone and she turned from Rhaenys’ uncle and walked out of the room, towards the balcony. Uncle Oberyn quickly followed, shouting his apologies, Rhaenys decided to see them at dinner later. 

 

As much as she wanted to go to her mother she knew her mother would reject her comfort and think of it as pity. And as much as she wanted to yell at her uncle she knew he didn't understand that her mother was no longer the same Elia he grew up with. 

She just decided to rest in her room until dinner, she was in no mood to entertain her cousins or do anything else.

She went to her rooms and a maid greeted her, tying her long, dark tresses into a simple braid. She slip on a thinner sleep gown, a nap would do her some good. 

 

The maid drew the curtains that shielded the light from her window. 

 

Her eyes drift forward and she felt a tiny cool in the heat of Dorne.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her eyes snapped open and around her was white, snow. Was she in the North? 

 

Suddenly the cold clung to her skin and the dress she wore did little to help the frost from soaking into her olive skin. 

 

Rubbing her arms for warmth, Rhaenys looked at her surroundings, she had never been north before and she knew why. The landscape was different from Dorne. A vast white plain until suddenly she turned and there in front of her was a giant, black wall that seemed to touch the sky. 

 

The Wall, why was she here?.

 

A force suddenly ran into her and when she looked it was a young boy whose red hair and grey eyes stood out against the snow. She stared at him in shock but he said nothing as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a run. 

 

“We need to leave! It's coming!” said the boy. 

 

“Who's coming? Who are you?” she demanded. 

 

“Him!” The boy didn't elaborate further and they continued running. 

 

Suddenly the Wall appeared in front of them and the pair was forced to stop.

 

Before Rhaenys could question the boy a figure appeared in front of the both of them.

 

Rhaenys felt dread crawl up her spine at the figure in front of them. 

 

The creature had features of a man, but his skin looked made of carved blue ice. Jagged lines shaped the face which led to the most horrifying looking eyes. 

 

Eyes so blue, it reminded her of Ice and death. Surrounding the eyes was pure blackness that scared Rhaenys. 

 

The figure got closed and immediately Rhaenys pushed the boy behind her as an attempt to shield him away from the creature in front of them, even though she knew it would be futile. 

 

The figure grew closer, but Rhaenys still shielded the boy she was about to close her eyes to brace herself when all of the sudden a white blur jumped in front of Rhaenys and the boy. 

 

She opened her eyes and was shocked to see what she could say was the largest wolf she had ever seen. The wolf’s head was above Rhaenys own, it had white fur, but she could not see the eyes. 

 

The boy behind her gasped in shock and whispered in awe. 

 

“Direwolf.” 

 

She was shocked but didn't turn around to confirm with the boy what he said. A creature she read in legends.

 

The direwolf gave a menacing growl to the ice figure in front of it. The creature glared at the direwolf staring at it, when the direwolf launched itself forward the creature disappeared. 

 

The creature was gone but she could hear words in a monstrous voice. 

 

“She will not protect you forever.” 

 

Rhaenys knew not who ‘She’, maybe it was the direwolf.

 

With the creature gone, the direwolf relaxed and was going to turn to them, she wished to seem the wolf's face. 

 

But before Rhaenys could see the eyes…..

 

She woke in her bed in Dorne. The heat of Dorne could not warm the chill from her bones 

 

Miles away in a large castle in the North in a place called Winterfell, Brandon Stark, the second son of the Warden of the North, woke from his bed trying to catch his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful people!~  
> Sorry I haven't written in a long time.


End file.
